Side Chapter 5
Side Chapter 5 was pulished in the seventh volume of the Vampire Sphere. Note that this was given out as an entertainment for the fans! It may or may not be related to the plot line of the series, and the occurances and events may or may not went on as how they are represented in the Side Chapters! Chapters connected to it: Chapter 12, Chapter 25, Chapter 28, Chapter 29, Chapter 30 Characters appearing in it: Lin Xuan Chi, Ling Xue Xiao, Xue Jiao Summary Lin Xuan Chi and Xue Jiao are fighting against Vampires, who just broke into the building they have been hiding. Lin Xuan Chi commands everyone toward the southern exit. Zombies appear, and another Hunter makes a report that the group that left after them was attacked and annihilated. The Hunters can't understand how did this happen, and they don't see the sly smile that appears on Lin Xuan Chi's face. Xue Jiao sees that the zombies are coming. Lin Xuan Chi tries to calm everyone, and reassures them that the southern exit is protected, as he made sure of it. He retreats as the last one, and they manage to escape. In the cemetary they are standing beside the graves of their comrades in the rain. Xue Jiao comments that they were lucky that there was preparation, or else they would have been wiped out. Lin Xuan Chi expresses grief for their comrades, while Ling Xue Xiao also informs them that her team was attacked and they barely made it back. She suspects that there is a spy among them. Lin Xuan Chi is listening to her with a dark face, but he gives credit to her words. Ling Xue Xiao vows that she will catch the spy, and when he asks her if she has a plan, her answer is yes. At midnight, Lin Xuan Chi just arrives back to their base, and runs into Xue Jiao, who shows him a letter pointing out his assignment, and unkowningly explains to Lin Xuan Chi, that Ling Xue Xiao came up with the plan to distribute sudden assignments, since the spy among them had to go out to make a report, and can't get the assigment. Xue Jiao thinks that Lin Xuan Chi is there to check whether he is his place or not. He expresses his admiration for both Ling Xue Xiao and Lin Xuan Chi. He also thanks Lin Xuan Chi that he saved the lifes in their team, and ponders how to thank him properly. Lin Xuan Chi shots him in the head, and tells him that if he wants to thank him, then he can die for him. Ling Xue Xiao hurries over when she hears the gun shot. Lin Xuan Chi informs her that he was the one who shot, as Xua Jiao was the spy and he wanted to kill him. Lin Xuan Chi hides his malicious face and thinks that he won't stop and keep living until the very last one of the Hunter dies. Category:Chapter